guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vekk
hurrah for 4 eles on demand woooooot - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:58, 16 July 2007 (CDT) 4? Zhed, Sousuke, Vekk............? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.110.138.50 ( ) }. :Yourself? Lord of all tyria 06:10, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::yeah i'm always an ele =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:59, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm interesting. Then you can have one aligned to each element :)--Winterbay 22:28, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I'll stick to AoE fire eles in pve :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) OMG! 4 firestorms! Think of the damage! All those 10s and 20s! --Blue.rellik 05:42, 23 July 2007 (CDT) 4 fire storms is 40/80 dmg a second, 40 x 10 = 400 dmg total, or 800 dmg if 20 dmg a second, w00t xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:39, 24 July 2007 (CDT) HAMSTORM IS FINALLY VIABLE! --Blue.rellik 20:06, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Hamstorm was always viable! The trick is to ignore common sense and use a E/W! And pack the rest of your bar with Earth-Magic defense. Then you should have no trouble at all defeating all those stupid foes that didn't bring healing! :But on a more serious note; Searing Flames X4! Bring Monk henchies and kick ass. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:55, 9 August 2007 (CDT) SF Nuker Oh god. 4 Meteor showers, 4 Searing Flames. Prepare for ridiculous amounts of damage. What i'd like to see is some new skills that put SF and meteor shower to shame, or at least allow for a good build that doesn't involve SF.--Darksyde Never Again 23:13, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Savannah Heat -71.227.62.141 22:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Sandstorm. -- Gordon Ecker 22:47, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::SF > SH/Sandstorm. 4 SF eles means roughly 500 dmg every 2 seconds so long as they all have 16 fire magic. and because three are heroes, they'll acquire targets at the same time, meaning effortless AOE spikes--Darksyde Never Again 23:06, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::4 Elementalists using Fire Storm, Searing Heat, Teinai's Heat and Breath of Fire do 4000 damage over their 32 second recast cycle (assuming no HSR or HCT) plus 84 to 336 Health loss due to degen from Burning depending on how it synchs up, Savannah Heat throws in another 1260 per 27 second recast cycle, and Meteor Shower adds another 1428 damage per 65 second recast cycle, which works out to about 190~200 DPS from fire damage and 3~10 DPS from Burning. 4 Searing Flames nukers do about 120~130 DPS from fire damage and 10~15 DPS from Burning, and eventually run out of Energy. -- Gordon Ecker 00:23, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hopefully the beasties stay in the aoe. The Hobo 00:26, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, the ADoT nuker has a net Energy cost of ~9.5 per minute, while the Searing Flames build has a net Energy cost of ~79 per minute, but it can be reduced to ~31 per minute with Glyph of Lesser Energy in ideal circumstances, and can break even with enough Inspiration Magic skills. Earth Magic can't do as much damage as Fire Magic, but can provide defense with Eruption and Wards. -- Gordon Ecker 00:47, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Colossal Scimitar Vekk+Colossal=yay!System Of A Guild 01:17, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Lmao he could hide behind it --The Gates Assassin 23:39, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Unfortunately, weapon size scales with character size. It would still be pretty funny, however. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 23:50, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Aw..:(System Of A Guild 01:31, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Heh. Weapon Scaling... Vekk+daggers=? The Paintballer (T/ ) :::::Toothpicks!--SilverCyan 20:29, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, that's Dead Sword you're thinking of. Might actually look about the size of one if Vekk gets one though... --Gimmethegepgun 20:31, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Kinda Cute He's cute, but just Imagine the raw power in his little body. I'd love to see him cause a Meteor Shower. At least I know what my caster race will be in GW2 The Imperialist 16:35, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :If you're saying the Asura on the page currently is cute, that doesn't look like Vekk. I put a delete tag on it but it hasn't been deleted. :/ Capcom 16:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::I know what Vekk looks like. I can get a picture if we need one. I still like that little guy though :P The Imperialist 16:42, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :The Imperialist, talking of raw power in a little body, brings Yoda to mind... (lightsabre slash, 20energy, this attack can't be blocked, attacked foe losses one limb). [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 17:45, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::Imagine an entire guild with Asura's running a SF spike :O The Imperialist 17:50, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::: *lures all Asuras to 1 spot and goes up a hill and calls all Charr Rangers* alright, go into Splinter Barrage position..ok 3, 2, 1, FIRE!!! *boom, gone asura :D* sry I was bored >.> ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Norns > all. Only wurms are as cool as the Norns -- ::::::Slyveria (or whatever they are called)> all.. lol.. though norns are awsome too Blue.rellik 23:51, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::no! no! no! Charr pwn all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 05:47, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Dude they couldn't even kill a stupid FDS wielding warrior that basically threw himself at them. --Blue.rellik 07:33, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, but we were there fighting them too. I once stepped back and just watched the Ruins of Surmia mission. He didn't make it past the devourers.--71.112.98.34 01:28, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :In Nolani Academy, Rurik can't die because his health regain is higher than their damage output. So long as his AI doesn't spazz from being hit by Ignite Arrows too many times, he'll take out anything in his path. This changes in Hard Mode, however. --Kale Ironfist 02:03, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::about Rurik in Academy, thats not true, he got killed last time I was there with a new monk.. dunno what happened, we were out killing then suddenly he started taking dmg and died.. he wasnt even in Radar range! Majnore, 01:51, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Anyways... do we or do we not need a Vekk picture? That isn't him :P The Imperialist (Asura pwn all) :::::Of course we need a pic of her/him! I'm surprised it hasn't been removed yet, I put the tag on it quite a while ago. Are we not allowed to use the renders that have been released? Jora and Livia's pages use them, so why can't Pyre, Ogden, and Vekk use them? Capcom 23:07, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Ok then, I'll search on Photobucket for the pictures ^^ The Imperialist ::Found one, along with pictures of the other Heroes, including "unknown" ones. I'm great, aren't I? The Imperialist They reminds me of cute kremlings —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.216.199.30 ( ) }. : I myself am reminded of Stitch from Disney's Lilo and Stitch. --Kajex Firedrake 23:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Best. Voiced. Hero. Ever. Awesome idle and battle quates as well :P :This guy and Herta in ym party and I'll be laughing all day long :D [[Image:Imperialist Siggy.jpg [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]]]] Vekk is like, the HK-47 of Guild Wars. Korezaan Su 19:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Don't you mean AK - 47? --Blue.rellik 07:20, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::What? Why would we compare him to a Russian assault rifle? HK-47 is the name of a completely awesome assassin droid in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic games. His voice work and the way he calls everyone "Meatbag" are simply wonderful. -Gildan Bladeborn 19:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Give him Flare and Mind Blast, and he's a rifle... :D -- -- (s)talkpage 19:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Voice This guy's voice is done by Maurice LaMarche, the same guy who voiced The Brain. --Curse You 09:08, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" *cue end chorus* That's just awesome. --Kale Ironfist 09:34, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I knew it! As soon as he said "I'm busy" or whatever in the preview event, I was like "Dang, he sounds like The Brain." Now I know why. XD Genofreek 02:08, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Maurice LaMarche is awesome. I think the voice might more resemble Kif Kroaker than the Brain, though. Alternatively, he could use Lrr's voice. Nazmazh 18:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh awesome, I actually bothered to read the wikipedia article. HE'S YOSHIMO?! I'm sold! --Kale Ironfist 18:47, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's my assumption that, of all the roles Maurice LaMarche has done only the Brain was specifically mentioned, so perhaps the voice will very similar to that Orson Welles-y sound. --Valentein 19:11, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 16:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT)How appropriate! A super genious mutated rodent thing! He must be getting used to these roles ;p The voice-over is indeed awesome. However, I just don't think that Vekk's appearance goes with that voice. Ok, a squeekee voice would turn him into comic relief but just look at him. To me, he doesn't look at all capable of producing that sound. Anyone agree? –Ishmaeel ping/ 19:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, his voice is kind of off for his appearance, but I'll take an odd appearance and a good voice over Elder Rhea and Danika's voices any day of the week. - Vermain 22:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Let's switch his and Master Togo's voices! ...exactly, this voice is fine for Vekk. ;P Capcom 01:03, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Species Specific Skill Does Vekk have the Asura-only skill? Ghost1 :Nope, doesn't seem to have anything different from a normal Elementalist Hero. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:07, 25 August 2007 (CDT) AI Vekk's AI seems different to those of sousuke and zhed, he dies more often under the same circumstances :\ is there any hidden difference between GWEN heroes and NF ones?--203.129.47.69 00:57, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I dunno, I've always found them the same. Same perception issue as ppl saying there's a difference between Jin and Margrid, between Dunkoro and Tahlkora, and between Master of Whispers and Olias. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:37, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::You could always take several heroes and test them in a controlled enviroment, Isle of the Nameless etc. Black Eagle 07:18, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Seems like Vekk always runs to the frontlines to attack instead of staying at the back. Try putting him on avoid combat and see if he lives a little longer. Nightwind 07:28, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I put Vekk was water ele and he didn't Leeroy it once. Zhed on the other hand thinks everything is a touch skill...--Darksyde Never Again 14:51, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It's all about skillset, runes and insigniae. Your Vekk probably died more presumably because you haven't given him a major vigour rune or armour insigniae. The enemy AI will choose the squishiest target given a choice. Also, it only takes the addition of one PBAoE or Touch skill to make him, or any other hero, charge right in in an attempt to use it. --Ckal Ktak 22:17, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :I just took Vekk into the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, oufitted as a SF spammer and set to aggressive. I started the mission and shortly thereafter found that over half the mobs had converged onto my location. I was very confused and recalled never having such trouble with the mission. I tried the mission several times with the same result before realizing that Vekk would run all the way across the map, just to fight another group of mobs that no one had gone near. Once he got into sufficient trouble and was about to die, he would run back, bringing the mobs along with him. As soon as he was healed, he would go find yet another group of untouched mobs to attack. Of course, that all stopped once I set him to defensive, but I've never seen a hero do such things. He seems to have strange ideas of how to make AE spells more effective. Kil5t3lr 09:23, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::In Grand Court of Sebelkeh, you have this environment effect (I couldn't find the article) which causes ''all heroes and henchmen to take iniative on targets or something like that. I think it has something to do with AI party members' aggro range, as if all the enemies in the whole mission area were aggroed enemies. And of course that would cause any AI set on Aggressive to auto-attack any enemies... So there's nothing wrong with Vekk's AI. He's brilliant for a hero imo. =P And who would have their heroes on Auto-attack anyways? <.< J Striker 11:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Armor For this article and others regarding EoTN Heroes, does it makes sense to include the bit about armor rating depending on level? I know that's how Hero armor works, however the EoTN heroes join the party at level 20 so their armor should not be anything less than max level from the beginning. Shadowlance 15:49, 11 September 2007 (CDT) You know.. People with a big ego have a small penis. 17:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Now we know alot about you, then. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's about Vekk >< 18:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::hahahaha Lost-Blue 22:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) "Choke on that, physics!" A possible other reference, "Choke on that, physics!" is an almost word-for-word reference to the Futurama episode Roswell That Ends Well, where Professor Farnsworth, having decided to screw with the natural timeline as much as possible, comments "Choke on that, causality!" Unless there's any objections, I'll add it later --Glommon 14:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Vekk in boreal station I've noticed that vekk uses air attunment and aura of restoration in boreal station. I hv a screenshot if need prove. Is this a bug? :Most NPC's maintain Enches they use. ANet probably didn't care about not giving NPC-Vekk skills... BTW: This also happens in HoM --- -- (s)talkpage 13:28, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also similar to how Aurora maintains her spirit in Boreas Seabed Isk8 13:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Vekk's Weapons I remember when I first unlocked Vekk when my Monk ventured to EN, his default weapon/offhand was an Asuran Scepter and an Asuran Focus. I usually throw away Hero default weapons since I can usually get them better ones easily, and at that time I didn't know anything about EN and the title requirements to craft weapons. I told my friend about this, and he said all his characters that have gone to EN get a Vekk with an Air Staff. My other characters that have gone to EN also get an Air Staff. I don't have a screenshot since I didn't think anything that peculiar when I saw his weapons. Has anyone encountered this as well, or at least know something about it? I am '''positive that those were his weapons. :you sure that wasnt just him in the HOM, there he weilds the asuran set but unlocking him he has an air staff.--Diddy Bow 01:45, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Gahahaha That video is AWESOME! --Gimmethegepgun 01:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :I laughed so hard, I fell out of the chair, was literally rolling on the floor laughing, and crying. User:Thoughtful not logged in because I'm on a different computer, and my normal one is set to keep me logged in. 02:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::You know, it probably would've taken less time to log in than to have to explain it's you --Gimmethegepgun 02:30, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Except I'd either get stopped from logging in, or the other one would get kicked off. (look up) 02:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You can stay logged in on two computers last I checked, I have my laptop and desktop both logged in nearly all the time, laptop only occasionally logs off due to cache differences, desktop never logs off unless the wiki resets or something. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:29, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Coolest Attunement Annimation? I can't get a video, but last time I checked Vekk would put his staff on the ground and hop while casting an attune... (only with staff I think). Can someone get a pic? 65.101.133.155 21:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Another male ele hero I was looking forward for a female ele hero. does this not strike anyone has weird that every profession has male and female except the elementalists? :If you're looking for female elementalists you can go to Great Temple of Balthazar or any other place. J Striker 06:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) it just isnt the same u cant tell an actual person what to do. Well u could if u find a smart enough noob. Trivia The newly added trivia appears to be a mistake because the quote that Vekk uses is "such a pity" not "what a pity." Is that too far apart to be a direct quote? Roland Cyerni 16:04, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :"What a pity" is a too common phrase for any trivia note imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Pinky and the Brain Ah, well spotted. Does anyone else think that Vekk's voice isn't far removed from the Brain's voice? Leeroythefeared 20:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Check out the Voice section above. Shadowlance 20:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh. Leeroythefeared 15:57, 5 October 2008 (UTC)